


Clara + Eleven {Brave}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Brave Clara, Episode: 2013 Xmas Time of the Doctor, Gen, Series Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Clara's story (again) but this time it's about her bravery and support for the Doctor. How she always tries to be brave for him even when it's hard to do.</p><p>I loved this song the minute I heard it and all I thought was how much it applied to Clara and her development as a character. Right from the beginning, she was brave and saved the Doctor. And ever since, she's been like the Doctor's guiding light through everything.</p><p>So this is just a little tribute to Clara and also to Jenna, who plays her so beautifully :) xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara + Eleven {Brave}

**Author's Note:**

> My second video on Sony Vegas :) and I'm really getting the hang of it now. Yes, I know I used one of my previously edited clips and went overboard on overlays but I thought they fit so well. I also experimented slightly with colourings rather than a full overlay pattern and I like how this turned out.
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHzcTPtKHZ8


End file.
